


A Frappe to Die for

by Nears_my_boytoy



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: F/M, Kagari works at Starbucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 19:03:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5597299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nears_my_boytoy/pseuds/Nears_my_boytoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not a very busy day for Kagari working at Starbucks, until a costumer walks in and conversation with a cute girl ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Frappe to Die for

**Author's Note:**

> Alright fine I'll admit it, this chick is based off of me. Fight me.  
> I love Green Tea Frappes, I also love gingers but y'know.  
> Also, I used Canadian Currency because that's what I'm used to. (A Quarter is a 25 cent coin for those who don't know)

In all Kagari's years of working at Starbucks (It had only been 2 years), he had never experienced a costumer get so worked up over a new drink as much as the young girl that showed up that day.

"Welcome to Starbucks, what can I get for you?" He greeted excitedly with a smile, the wide smile he always used, it usually charmed costumers and made them a little happier when they were experiencing a bad day. If that didn't work, his charming and incredibly geeky pick up lines and starting conversation would.

"Uhm, do you guys still have the Green Tea Frappe thing?" The girl asked rather shyly, which Kagari thought was pretty cute. She had red hair that had to be dyed, it had faded quite a bit, though he could still tell it was meant to be a bright red. Her blonde roots were showing through, her eyes were a dark brown, though hard to find under her black rimmed glasses. She was wearing a baggy hoodie, a male hoodie, which had him wondering if she had a boyfriend.

He had to admit, he saw a lot of pretty women come around at his job, but none as cute as this one.

"Yeah we do." He replied, reaching towards the pile of plastic cups because he was sure he knew what she was going to order.

Her face seemed to light up immediately following his reply. She looked beyond excited, her mouth hanging open slightly as if she wanted to say something, yet wasn't sure whether she should voice it or not.

He wondered whether she was ever going to order, but stood there patiently, since there was currently nobody waiting in line behind her, she was free to take her time.

"Can I have that then, please?" She requested shyly, and a few seconds later must have realized she hadn't specified the size she wanted. "A medium."

"Sure thing." Kagari said, smiling warmly as he wrote on the plastic cup; "GTF," and paused when he realized he was missing something. "Can I get your name?" He asked, to which the girl looked up at him for a clear moment, as if only just remembering what her name actually was.

"Destiny." She replied in a rather quiet voice, and Kagari was glad it wasn't so busy this time of day, otherwise he might not have heard her. He was also glad he was the only one working at this time of day, otherwise he might not have been able to serve this lovely young lady, and a thought like that was hard for him to process.

"That's a pretty name." He said, writing her name on the cup and typing into the register. "And that's $4.75"

She blushed at the compliment, muttering a small "thanks" as she dug out a five dollar bill from her pocket, handing it to him. He took it, their fingers brushing and in that moment he thought he might die. He dug out a quarter and slipped it into her small hand, to which she took it and avoided his eyes, stepping aside as if there might be somebody behind her, which there still was not.

As he began making the drink, he thought about how much he wanted to know her age. She was just so cute! Maybe he could manage to convince her to go on a date with him, unless she was a lot younger than she looked. She looked to be about 17 years of age, but he hoped older. He was 21, after all. If she was any younger than that, his infatuation could get weird very quick. At the same time, he was afraid to ask, since it might come off somewhat creepy. Perhaps he could pick up normal conversation and bring it up casually? Although she didn't seem to be up for any sort of conversation. She was obviously shy, perhaps not very sociable. She reminded him of his good friend Sho, not that he was attracted to Sho. Where was this train of thought going?

"So what brings you here at this time of day? School's going on right now isn't it?" He asked casually, focusing his eyes on the machine he was using rather than at her in a poor attempt to not be creepy.

"I'm in College and I don't have a class right now." He heard her reply, to which he looked up to find she was watching him make her drink from over the glass. She looked up and saw him catch her watching, looking away quickly and squeaking a soft; "Ah! Sorry…"

He smiled, shrugging. "It's okay, if you're uncomfortable with people watching you make their drinks then you're obviously at the wrong job."

She smiled at that, nodding, and he thought that maybe he'd somehow made her feel a bit better.

"Is this your part time job?" She asked, and he was delighted that she was now warming up to their conversation.

"No, I work here 8 hours a day every day, 6 days a week." He replied, noticing Destiny looked a little surprised at his answer. Maybe she thought he was in school, that happened well over a lot. He looked pretty young for his age.

"So you don't go to school?" She asked, probably still unsure of his adult status.

"Nope, I graduated 4 years ago, haven't gone to college though." By now she looked dumbfounded. He assumed she just couldn't believe he was actually an adult. Some days he couldn't believe it either, considering he didn't at all act like it.

"Wow, I assumed you were close to my age." She said, meeting his eyes, and he noticed the way the lights mirrored across the reflections of her lens.

"How old are you?" He asked, relieved that she had walked right into a conversation in which he could ask that question.

"I'm 18." She replied, shrugging, though she was blushing quite a bit. Kagari wasn't too sure why that was.

"Awesome." He muttered more to himself than anything, turing the blender on. Once that was done, all he had to do was poor the contents into the cup and add whipped cream. It saddened him to know she would only be here for a few more moments.

"Y'know, I'm not much for tea, but I actually kinda like this stuff." He said, poring as slowly as he possibly could without being too obvious about what he was doing.

"I love tea. My friend introduced me to this and I've been hooked ever since. I never order anything else." She replied.

"I've never seen you here before." He said, dripping the last bit of the contents into the cup solemnly.

"I usually go to the one across town, but this one's closer to my dorm." She said, her eyes seemed to fix on her drink like a pair of hungry lions might look at prey. It was amusing to watch.

"Before I hand this over," he said, adding the whipped cream on top. "would you like to add a little ginger spice to your order? A limited time only."

She looked at him blankly for a moment, and Kagari was worried she might not understand his reference, until she threw her head back in a hearty laugh. "Ah, I get it. That was good. Do you use that on everyone?" She asked.

He paused, not entirely wanting to admit that it was one of his regular pick up lines.

"That's okay, it was funny. Anyway, I'll take you up on your offer."

He looked up in surprise, this was the first time that line had actually worked!

"Really?" He wanted to confirm, perhaps it was just a sick joke that she was saying yes. 

She nodded. "Do you wanna maybe get coffee some time? I'll give you my number in exchange for this delicious drink." 

Kagari wanted to point out that she had paid for it and didn't really owe him anything for it, but thought against it, only nodding excitedly. She giggled at this, pulling out a pen and taking the small piece of paper he handed to her, returning it to him in a matter of seconds, this time with numbers scrawled on the surface. 

"I'll see you later then. It was nice meeting you." She said, waving to him as she walked towards the exit of the small building. 

"You too." He said in response, clutching the paper in his hand and waving back at her. He might have pulled out his phone then and there to text Sho about what happened, if he hadn't heard her still at the entrance for a brief moment. 

"Mhmm, man, this is to die for!" 

He chuckled softly, struggling with himself not to dial her number the moment she left.


End file.
